


绿箩

by Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr/pseuds/Sanoklikopdjbvnvtr
Summary: 时间线是还在打E总，非常短小。
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento





	绿箩

滴答不停的水珠垂向蓝花相间的瓷碗，炸起一声又一声，犹如今日的战斗，桐生战兔在想到底什么时候才能够停止，明明使用了所有手段，他将用决心与赎罪的歉意铺陈一条通道，他希望上面会是有未来的，这时他站在上面立着自己。

声音停止了，思绪也被拉回，战兔看向窗户，万丈龙我就在那，呆呆地垂着头，这让他想起过去店长养过的一盆绿箩，明明前一段时间还那样翠绿，层层叠叠，结果两日以后就只能躺在等待回收日丢弃的白色垃圾袋里。很难不让人在意，原来那个笨蛋也有这么安静的时刻，可能是外面的雨太大了，阴郁低沉的天空抽走了世间一切的活力，连笨蛋的也不例外。

“战兔！”

“嗯？”万丈龙我眼神充满担忧，接着用手指了指额头

“又渗血了”雨箭擦过窗户，留下一道蜿蜒且流淌着的痕迹。

在眼前的一切收拢于黑暗的那刻，桐生战兔脑中浮现——“糟糕透了”

持续性的发烧消耗着桐生战兔的身体，伤口也愈合的缓慢，万丈龙我熟练地将冰袋敷在战兔的额头，并且小心的避开刚包扎好的伤处，这是两天以来的第三次了，现在躺在小床上的人不像是永远战无不胜的假面骑士，倒像是一个破烂不堪的娃娃，被人丢弃的骑兵，脸上贴着三四处ok绷，直拧着眉。

“一定要快点结束战斗，我会交付我所拥有的一切！”下意识握紧拳头的龙我走了出去。

再次睁开双眼，屋子里的灯亮的微弱，只开了西南角的那盏，对着无人靠坐的椅子释放微光。

黑暗里能包裹万物，却唯独显的床上的人格格不入，是因为他那瘦弱的少年身躯？他在蜷缩，但那里却有着万丈光芒，无限的属于一个英雄的光辉，黑暗并不能将之吞噬殆尽，即便是天外来客也不能！

这时，打倒了smash的万丈在拐角处却遭遇了更多……

“万丈，你回来了”

“退烧了没？”

“嗯”床上的战兔略微扬了扬发白的嘴唇，而后掀开了被子，走向门框，随着“啪哒”一声，房间里顿时明亮了起来，桐生战兔清楚的看到龙我右半边脸上两道口子，嘴角的淤青，还在流血的胳膊，他抬眼锁定对方的瞳孔，不料龙我却躲闪开来，大叫着自己没事，只不过今天凑巧倒霉遇到了一堆smash，并且疾速地奔向楼上，口中还振振有词的说道“好饿啊！好饿啊！我要吃泡面加蛋白粉，超级多的蛋白粉！！！”

明亮的房间里只留下战兔一个人盯着地板上的血迹出神。

“万丈，过来”

刚散开虾饺辫的龙我就被某人逮了个正着，刚想大呼没事，结果对上那人沁满担心的眼眸时，不知道怎么回事，双脚像上了锁，半步也挪不开，只能愣在原地无措的挠着略微卷曲的头发。

“战兔，谢谢了”

“不，万丈，该说谢谢的是我，这些战斗本来就不应该让你一人承担”，看着对面埋头为自己擦药的战兔时，万丈龙我心中突然涌现出一股感觉，这不同与往日，若要让他做个比喻，就好像是变身岩浆龙的滋味，很炙热，却又无比煎熬，总想毁掉点什么，似乎这样做才可以填补自己，自从他将战兔视为战斗的理由，甚至是每次被打倒时再次站起来的信念核心时，他就无比振奋，他想要帮助他，帮助战兔达成他所需求的一切，但是战兔是否需要我？即使万丈龙我是一个先做多于先想的男人，在这点上也不免产生疑问，他想要回答！

“咳咳这个问题，我是可以回答的，我很高兴”刚刚还在低头擦药的战兔微笑，不，是眼角都带着笑意的看着龙我。

“！！！什么！你怎么知道我在想什么，你这个恶魔科学家又发明了什么我不知道的东西吗！”

龙我说着说着还后退两步，身体作战斗姿态。“你这个笨蛋，全都把心声说出来了”

因为龙我身体的突然拉远，战兔无法继续擦药，只好一把将他搂了过来，突然的触碰使的龙我当场石化，动也不敢动，还将喂！好歹加上肌肉两个字啊！默默吞下，接着乖乖的等待对方的下一步行为。

“我知道的，一切都知道，并且我非常需要”每一个字的蹦出伴随着酒精的味道轻柔的抚过龙我的右脸，心脏，他直直的望着战兔，对方的瞳孔里映有自己，完完整整的自己。

两天后，晴空万里。窗台旁还摆放了一盆绿箩，它被种在兔子形状的花盆里，无比的鲜活旺盛，现在正随着屋外传进来的风轻轻摇曳。

End.


End file.
